totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przygoda w podziemiach
Angela: W poprzednim odcinku Zemsty Przegranych - przestestowaliśmy psychikę naszych graczy. Musieli oni obejrzeć najbrutalniejsze, najbardziej traumatyczne filmy, jaki w życiu widzieli. Oprócz tego byliśmy świadkami pastwienia się nad Justinem przez Lorenzo, Severina i Kassidy. Ostatecznie zwyciężyli Gladiatorzy, a Wojownicy musieli kogoś wyrzucić. Doszło do potrójnego remisu pomiędzy Kassidy, Justinem i Lorenzo, co skutkowało dogrywką. Justin przegrał, więc musiał opuścić program. W naszym show pozostała jeszcze jedenastka szczęśliwców. Kto dzisiaj podpadnie? A kto wypadnie? O, niezły rym. xD Wszystkiego dowiecie się oglądając jedenasty odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! Czołówka. Domek Dziewczyn Dziewczyny widząc, że Kassidy nie odpadła, są zawiedzione. Ta jedynie szydzi z nich. Kassidy: Mówiłam wam, że tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie. ;) Rose: '''Zostałaś tylko dlatego, że Alan zamiast na ciebie głosował na Lorenzo. W przeciwnym razie już by cię tu nie było. '''Kassidy: Ach, ten los. Taki zawrotny potrafi być. :') Dakota: Co mu odbiło, że nie głosował na nią?! ;-; Rose: Sama się nad tym zastanawiam. Zapytam go o to. Wendy: 'Pójdę z tobą. ''Wendy i Rose wyszły z domku. Lili słuchała muzyki na słuchawkach. Kassidy postanowiła zepsuć jej przyjemność. Widząc, że kawałek kabla wystawał do ziemi, wzięła nożyczki i przecięła go powodując, że słuchawki przestały działać. Lili była wściekła. '''Lili: '''EJ! Czy ty jesteś normalna?! Zespułaś mi słuchawki! Oddawaj mi kasę! 120 dolców. >:( '''Kassidy: Upsik, to był wypadek. Nie chciałam, naprawdę. :') Lili zauważyła na szafce lakier do paznokci od Kassidy. Szybko wzięła go i rozstrzaskała o ścianę. Kassidy włączył się bulwers. Dakota: Dobrze jej! B) Kassidy: '''TY GŁUPIA SZMATO!!! ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO!!! >:( '''Lili: '''To był wypadek, naprawdę nie chciałam. ;) '''Kassidy: '''TEN LAKIER BYŁ WART WIĘCEJ NIŻ TWOJE CAŁE MARNE ŻYCIE, GNIDO! '''Lili: Jesteś żałosna, aż mi ciebie żal. Pokój zwierzeń Lili: 'Jak bardzo trzeba być niezrównoważonym, żeby bez powodu zniszczyć komuś jego rzecz? Mam wrażenie, że ta zasrana Kassidy czerpie przyjemność z nieszczęścia innych. Dlaczego oni jej wczoraj nie wywalili? -.- '''Kassidy: '''Ten pasztet ląduje dziś na mojej liście do NATYCHMIASTOWEJ eliminacji!!! Ten lakier kosztował mnie 270 dolarów!!! NIE WYTRZYMAM!!! >:( Domek Dziewczyn ''Katie i Cassidy były świadkami sytuacji. Katie przewróciła oczami, a Cass machnęła ręką na zachowanie siostry. '''Cassidy: '''Siostrzyczko, chyba cofasz się w rozwoju. ;) '''Katie: Ona jest w ogóle niedorozwinięta. Myśli, że jak będzie się zachowywała jak rozpieszczony bachor, to zdobędzie fanów i sławę. Nie tędy droga, złociutka. Kassidy: '''Odezwała się sześcioodcinkowa gwiazda! Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś tą gorszą "BFF". Sadie musi się wstydzić za ciebie, widząc co odpierdalasz! '''Katie: Nie mieszaj się w moja przyjaźń z Sadie, dobrze ci radzę. Zajmij się lepiej sobą. Idź po programie na jakąś terapię dla upośledzonych, bo stanowisz zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa. Kassidy: 'O TY CHUDA SZKAPO!!! PRZEGIĘŁAŚ!!! >:( ''Kassidy rzuciła się na Katie. Cassidy najpierw strzeliła facepalm'a, a potem szarpnęła siostrę i rozdzieliła ją od Katie. '''Katie: '''Powyrywam ci te kudły, jeśli jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz. '''Cassidy: OGARNIJ SIĘ, RODZICE TO OGLĄDAJĄ. Kassidy: 'SPIEPRZAJ LIZUSIE. ''Cassidy potrząsnęła ją. '''Cassidy: Co ty właściwie wyprawiasz?! Możesz mi powiedzieć, co Lili ci zrobiła, że popsułaś jej słuchawki? I dlaczego jesteś taka agresywna?! Czy ty masz jakieś zaburzenia emocjonalne?! Kassidy: 'Gówno cię to obchodzi, nie jesteś moją siostrą! >:( ''Cassidy słysząc te słowa puściła ją, strzeliła w twarz i wyszła z domku ze łzami w oczach. '''Lili: Jestem takim śmieciem, że własnej siostry nie szanujesz i mówisz jej takie rzeczy. Brak słów na taki koszmarny charakter, jaki masz. Ja bym na jej miejscu dawno cię wydziedziczyła. Nie chciałabym za nic takiej "siostry". Zastanów się nad sobą, być może kiedyś będziesz potrzebowała jej pomocy. ;) Lili poszła za Cass. Kass natomiast dotknęły słowa Lili. Pokój zwierzeń Cassidy: 'Słyszałam od niej dosłownie każdy wulgaryzm na mój temat... ale NIGDY nie powiedziała mi, że nie jestem jej siostrą... już lepiej usłyszeć, że jestem najgorszą siostrą. Ona może i jest, jaka jest, ale gdyby była na coś chora, to robiłabym dużo, żeby jej pomóc. Tak, to mnie zabolało. Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo. '''Kassidy: '''Jeszcze nigdy jej nie powiedziałam, że nie jest moją siostrą. Może i przesadziłam? ''Pomyślała chwilę i wybałuszyła oczy. '''Kassidy: Czy... mnie... wzięły... wyrzuty sumienia?! O_O NIEEEE... dobrze jej powiedziałam. Cassidy: 'W porządku. Jeśli nie jestem jej siostrą, to gdy kiedyś potrzebowała mojej pomocy, powiem jej to samo. Skończyła się moja cierpliwość do tej osoby. Dla mnie ona przestała właśnie istnieć. Domek Chłopaków ''Wendy i Rose weszły do domku. Severin od razu zmarszczył brwi, widząc swoją dawną rywalkę. '''Severin: Czego? Rose: '''Gówna psiego. Jest Alan? Mamy z nim do pogadania. '''Alan: No jestem, co jest dziewczyny? Wendy: Chodź na dwór. Trzeba wyjaśnić pewną sprawę. Alan: 'Spoko. ''Wyszli na dwór. Severin zaczął ich posłuchiwać. '''Wendy: '''Chłopie, coś ty wczoraj narobił?! Dzięki tobie Kassidy nadal jest z nami. ;-; '''Alan: Myślałem, że zagłosujecie na Lorenzo. Sorki, nie tak miało to wyjść. Rose: No dobra, już i tak musztarda po obiedzie. Obiecaj nam jedynie, że jeżeli dzisiaj przegramy - głosujesz na Kassidy. Alan: 'Teraz już obiecuję. Ona jest zdecydowanie za długo w tym porgramie. Ale po niej głosujmy na Lorenzo, bo tego typka też mam po dziurki w nosie. '''Wendy: '''Jestem za. Ważne, żebyśmy potem nie przegrywali, bo będziemy musieli głosować między sobą. '''Rose: '''Dokładnie. Możemy przegrać jeszcze tylko 2 razy. ''Severin słysząc plan trójki, postanowił powiedzieć o tym Lorenzo. '''Severin: Typie, twoja drużyna knuje przeciwko tobie. Lorenzo: No co ty, serio? Myślałem, że wolą głosować na siebie nawzajem. Severin: 'Nie jesteś zaskoczony? ''Lorenzo zmierzył go wzrokiem. '''Lorenzo: No pewnie, że jestem... TO PRZECIEŻ WIADOMO, JESTEM W KOLEJCE DO WYKOPANIA ZA KASS, DUH. Severin: 'O, skąd wiedziałeś? '''Lorenzo: '''Ty dzisiaj jesteś jakiś głupszy? -.- '''Severin: '''Dobra, nieważne... co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? '''Lorenzo: '''Na ten moment mam wyjebane. Jestem drugi w kolejce, także dziś napewno nie odpadnę. xD ''Severin dziwnie się na niego popatrzył. Pokój zwierzeń '''Severin: '''Ja bym tak nie umiał, musiałbym mieć plan. Nie powiem, zdziwił mnie. '''Lorenzo: '''Ten cały Sev dzisiaj to jakiś niekumaty albo chuj wie co... no pewnie, że się na razie niczym nie przejmuję. Jak przegramy to i tak wyleci ta krowa Kass. Stołówka '''Mama DJ'a: '''CHODŹTA NA ŚNIADANIE!!! '''DJ: '''Mamo, nie drzyj się. '''Mama DJ'a: Synku, ja dopiero się mogę wydrzeć. Ale wtedy bębenki by wam wszystkim pękły. DJ: Już nie raz cię słyszałem z drugiego końca miasta... ;-; Wszyscy wchodzą. Kassidy siada obok Cassidy i zaczyna się na nią gapić. Siostra ignoruje ją i przesiada się obok Wendy. Cassidy: '''Hejka, co tam? '''Wendy: '''Luzik, a co u ciebie? '''Cassidy: Wszystko dobrze. ^^ Wendy: Słyszałam, że twoja siostrzyczka znów coś odwaliła. Cassidy: 'Ale przecież ja nie mam siostry. xD '''Kassidy: '''Gorszej siostry mieć nie mogłam... ;) ''Cassidy totalnie zlała Kassidy. Ta zmarszczyła brwi. 'Kassidy: '''A więc teraz będziesz mnie ignorować, co?! Zobaczymy, na jak długo. ''Cassidy nadal nie odpowiada na zaczepki siostry. '''Dakota: '''Hmm... chyba też muszę zacząć tak robić. Przydatna rzecz. ^^ '''Kassidy: Idiotka. Dakota: A ja Dakota, miło mi. Kassidy warknęła. Ezekiel: 'Przestańcie już tak sobie nawzajem skakać do gardeł. Nie uważacie, że to trochę dziecinne? '''Kassidy: '''Twoja morda jest dziecinna, nerdzie. '''Ezekiel: '''O tobie to już nie wspominam. Ty to definicja bachora. '''Lorenzo: '''A ty nerda i co? -.- '''Ezekiel: '''Pstro. Lepiej być nerdem, niż bachorem. Ale ty pewnie nie rozumiesz o czym mówię, bo jesteś tak tępy jak twój braciszek. ''Lorenzo rzucił w niego breją. 'Lorenzo: '''Odwal się ode mnie i mojego brata, zjebie. Idź zamieszkaj ze szczurami, jak za starych dobrych czasów. :') ''Ezekiel zdenerwował się słowami Lorenzo. '''Ezekiel: To takie zabawne twoim zdaniem? Zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni. Lorenzo: '''Udław się. ^^ '''Alan: '''Następny krzykacz... ludzie, ogarnijcie się, poważnie. '''Severin: A ty od kiedy taki grzeczny? Zapomniałeś już, co się przydarzyło twojej dziewczynie zanim się poznaliście? Alan złapał go za koszulkę. Alan: 'A ty chyba zapomniałeś, co to znaczy dostać w mordę. Chcesz sobie przypomnieć?! >:( ''Angela wchodzi do stołówki. '''Angela: A u was jak zwykle spiny... przed wami kolejne wyzwanie. Może w końcu nauczycie się współpracować. Chodźcie ze mną. Wszyscy poszli za Angelą. Pokój Zwierzeń Katie: '''Nauczymy współpracować? Hmm... to może być trudne wyzwanie. Ciekawe tylko, co nas czeka. '''Lili: Nieważne, co to będzie. Jestem na to gotowa. Dakota: '''Pomyślmy... jakiego typu wyzwania jeszcze nie było? Podwodne, wyścigowe, jedzeniowe... O NIE! MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE TO NIE... Wyzwanie '''Angela: Przygoda w podziemiach! Spuścimy was na sam dół podziemi wyspy. Waszym zadaniem będzie się z niego jak najszybciej wydostać. Dostaniecie mapy i GPS'y, więc spokojnie. Dakota przełknęła ślinę i oblała się potem. Angela: Em... Dakota? Wszystko gra? Dakota: T-t-t-ta-aa-a-k... Pokój Zwierzeń Dakota: '''Pamiętacie Zemstę Wyspy i siódmy odcinek? Przez to, co wydarzyło się potem, panicznie boje się podziemi... nie wiem czy w ogóle dam radę tam wytrzymać przez chwilę... O_O '''Kassidy: Zauważyłam, jak się zestresowała. Chyba w końcu uda mi się ja pogrążyć. Będzie wtedy jedną irytującą kretynkę mniej. Wyzwanie Zawodnicy wsiedli do winy, którą zjechali w podziemia obozu. Dakota zaczęła krzyczeć będąć tak nisko. Dakota: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ZABIERZCIE MNIE STĄD, BŁAGAM!!!!! '''Cassidy: Spokojnie, nie będziesz sama. Możesz się złapać któregoś z nas za rękę, zasłonić oczy i wszystko będzie dobrze. Severin: Mnie napewno nie. Będziesz mnie spowalniać. Drużyna zmarszczyła brwi słysząc Severina. Lili: '''Ale z ciebie dżentelmen... możesz złapać się mnie, Dakota. :) '''Katie: '''Z niego taki dżentelmen, jaki w ogóle mężczyzna. ŻADEN. '''Severin: Anorektyczka... >_> Katie: Cienias. Severin chce jej odpowiedzieć, ale Cassidy zatyka mu usta. Cassidy: Cicho już bądź. Angela: 'Oto wasze mapy i GPS'y. Niech się tylko nikt nie zgubi, ponieważ pomimo moich dobrych chęci, producenci nie zgodzili się, żeby program ponosił odpowiedzialność za zgubionych graczy. Przykro mi bardzo. :/ '''Wendy: '''Ci producenci dostaną ode mnie po pysku, niech tylko ich spotkam. ;-; ''Drużyna Gladiatorów wzięła mapę i GPS. Przerażona Dakota złapała się Lili i wyruszyli. Wojownicy poszli chwilę po nich. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Ezekiel: '''Widzę, że Dakota bardzo boi się podziemi. Nic dziwnego, przeszła przez to samo piekło, co ja. Ja na szczęście wyszedłem z moich "problemów" bez żadnych traum i fobii. Poprowadzę naszą drużynę do zwycięstwa w dniu dzisiejszym. '''Lili: '''Dakota tyle przeszła przez tego psychola Chrisa, że naprawdę jej współczuję i nie dziwię się, że ma traumę i tak panicznie się boi takich zakamarków. Postaram się ją jakoś uspokoić. :/ Wyzwanie ''Drużyny doszły do skrzyżowania dróg. Jedna droga prowadziła w lewo, druga w prawo. Wojownicy. '''Alan: To co, w którą stronę skręcamy? Lorenzo: '''W prawo. Lewo zawsze oznacza kłopoty. '''Kassidy: '''Chyba tylko w twoim mniemaniu. Idźmy w lewo. '''Lorenzo: A chcesz się zgubić? Kassidy: '''Jak możemy się zgubić, skoro mapa prowadzi nas do wyjścia? Człowieku, pomyśl zanim coś powiesz. '''Lorenzo: '''Znająć ten program, coś nas wtedy złego spotka. Mówię wam, idźmy w prawo. '''Rose: '''Ja też uważam, że lepiej iść w prawo. '''Wendy: Ja się dostosuję do was. Wyjątkowo. xD Alan: '''Jestem za tym, abyśmy skręcili w prawo. '''Rose: '''Mądry chłopak. B) '''Alan: '''Wiadomo, Layla głupiego by nie wzięła. ^^ '''Rose: '''Wiedziałam, że wy do siebie pasujecie. :D '''Alan: Ty i Matt również jesteście fajną parką! Wendy: Ja też chcę chłopaka. Nie mogę być za długo sama. Po programie wyruszę na łowy! B) Lorenzo: '''Biedaki, już im współczuję. '''Wendy: A idź ty się strać gdzieś. Kassidy: 'Tylko, że wtedy nie wygramy, bystrzaku. -.- '''Wendy: '''Faktycznie. To po prostu milcz. ''Gladiatorzy. Lili założyła Dakocie opaskę na oczy, żeby nic nie widziała. '''Ezekiel: '''Hej, oni skręcili w prawo, to my idźmy w lewo, dobrze? '''Severin: Według mapy w prawo będzie szybciej do wyjścia. Katie: 'Pokaż tą mapę. '''Severin: '''Nie. Ja ją trzymam, więc ja wam mówię dobrze. '''Katie: '''Chcę tylko zobaczyć... '''Severin: '''Zobaczyć to sobie możesz porno na telefonie. ''Katie zmarszczyła brwi. '''Katie: Nie bądź obleśny. Dasz mi to na chwilę czy nie? Severin: '''Nie ma takiej opcji, sorki. ;) '''Lili: '''To skoro ty ją trzymasz, to prowadź nas, mądraliński. '''Dakota: '''A tylko spróbuj nas zgubić, to zanim zejdę tutaj na zawał, nakopię ci do tyłka. '''Severin: '''Gdybym chciał was zgubić, to bym was zostawił na pastwę losu. '''Ezekiel: '''Nieprawda. Poszedłbyś, tylko wtedy byś nie wygrał, bo metę musi przekroczyć cała drużyna. '''Severin: '''Od kiedy wiesz lepiej, co chcę zrobić ode mnie? -.- '''Ezekiel: '''Znając ciebie, tak by pewnie było. '''Katie: '''Zgadzam się. '''Cassidy: Nie marnujmy czasu, im szybciej wyjdziemy, tym lepiej. Severin: Zatem idziemy w lewo! Lili: Ale przed chwilą mówiłeś... Severin: 'Zmieniłem zdanie. Tędy jednak szybciej. Chodźcie już. ''Poszli w lewo. Pokój zwierzeń '''Severin: '''Podważają moje zdanie, frajerzy. Gdyby nie bycie z nimi w zespole, dawno bym ich zostawił. Sami musieliby sobie poradzić. >_> '''Katie: Niech lepiej dobrze prowadzi, bo nie chcę skończyć życia w jaskinii pod obozem, w wieku 21 lat. ;-; Wyzwanie Wojownicy. Kassidy: Śmierdzi w tej jaskinii, jak z kanalizacji... obryzdlistwo. Wendy: To jaskinia, w czym tu się dziwić. Kassidy: Nie wymądrzaj się. Wendy: A ty nie udawaj głupiej. Alan: '''Cicho laski! Ten GPS jest chyba popsuty... ciągle wariuje. '''Lorenzo: Pewnie źle go trzymasz. Dawaj. Wyrwał mu GPS'a, który spadł mu do kałuży. Drużyna była poirytowana. Rose: '''Brawo. -.- '''Kassidy: '''Dobrze, że chociaż mamy tą mapę. '''Wendy: '''Mamy? Ty ją przecież niosłaś w ręku. '''Kassidy: Jak to ja?! Co ty gadasz? Wendy: 'A kto powiedział, że mapa prowadzi nas do wyjścia? ''Kassidy chwilę pomyślała i strzeliła facepalm'a. '''Kassidy: Musiała gdzieś mi wylecieć! O_O Rose: '''CO?! '''Alan: Chwila, chwila... jeżeli nie mamy ani mapy, ani GPS'a... zgubiliśmy się? Wendy: Na to wygląda. xD Rose: 'To wszystko wasza wina, ułomy dwa! -.- ''Wskazała palcem na Kass i Lorenzo. 'Kassidy: '''O nie, nie zwalaj wszystkiego na mnie! Było się wcześniej zainteresować, a nie obwiniać teraz mnie. -.- '''Wendy: '''Kiedy to ty sama chciałaś ja trzymać i nikomu jej nie dawałaś. Sama siebie pogrążasz... >_> ''Kassidy zaczyna kłócić się z Wendy. Lorenzo z Alanem. Wtedy z kałuży wyłania się czarna postać, która chwyta Rose i wciąga do kałuży. Zajęci dyskusją zawodnicy dopiero po minucie orientują się, że Rose gdzieś zniknęła. '''Alan: '''Rose? Rose! Gdzie ty jesteś? '''Wendy: Patrzcie! Jej wianek! Lorenzo: '''Poszła se bez nas? Debilka. -.- '''Wendy: Co ty pieprzysz, jak mogła iść bez nas? Kassidy: Normalnie? Sabotażyk? :P Alan: I zostawiła swój wianek, tak? Może coś jej się stało? Lorenzo: '''I co, przez nią teraz będziemy tracić czas na szukanie jej? Żenada. '''Wendy: Chodźcie, poszukajmy jej. Pokój zwierzeń Alan: 'Dziwna sprawa. Mam wrażenie, że to zniknięcie Rose może mieć coś wspólnego z wyzwaniem. Tylko co? Wyzwanie ''Wojownicy szukają Rose, a Gladiatorzy krążą po jaskinii. '''Dakota: Daleko jeszcze? Boję się coraz bardziej... Lili: '''Jeszcze trochę, dasz radę. ;) '''Severin: Wszystko gra, idziemy dobrą drogą. Ezekiel: Miejmy nadzieję, że jest dobra... Severin: Masz coś jeszcze do... Cassidy: Cicho już! Katie, masz może pomadkę? Muszę nawilżyć sobie usta, bo mi pękają. Katie: Powinnam mieć. Poczekaj, poszukam w spodenkach. Cassidy: '''Oki. To ja za ten czas zawiążę sznurowadła. ''Katie szuka w kieszeniach pomadki. Cassidy schyliła się, aby zawiązać buta. Ezekiel i Severin patrzą na mapę, Lili uspokaja Dakotę. Wtedy czarna postać, która zabrała wcześniej Rose, wyskakuje z góry, łapie Katie i razem z nią poleciała do góry. '' '''Cassidy: '''Zawiązane. To jak z tą pomadką? Katie? Przed chwilą tutaj była... '''Ezekiel: Jesteście gotowe? Lili: My tak. A gdzie jest Katie? Cassidy: '''Też się zastanawiam. '''Severin: Urgh... nawet nie mówcie mi, że gdzieś sobie poszła... Mamy zadanie do wygrania. -.- Ezekiel: Może skoczyła się załatwić? Lili: 'Ale nikomu nic nie powiedziała? Dziwne. '''Dakota: '''AAAAAAAA! Katie, gdzie jesteś?! O_O ''Krzyk Dakoty spowodował wstrząs w jaskinii i skały zaczęły się kruszyć. '''Severin: '''WIEJMY! '''Cassidy: A co z Katie?! Severin: 'Dojdzie do nas, szybko! ''Uciekli przed walącymi się skałami. Pokój zwierzeń '''Cassidy: To trochę niepokojące. Myślę jednak, że to jakieś wyzwanie. Jeżeli zniknie ktoś jeszcze, będę tego pewna. Dakota: To było przerażające! Gdzie jest Katie?! O_O Wyzwanie Wojownicy nie mogą nigdzie znaleźć Rose. Wendy: 'Kurde, wyparowała czy jak? '''Alan: '''Może to po prostu wyzwanie? '''Lorenzo: '''To byłoby prawdopodobne. '''Kassidy: '''I na czym to wyzwanie ma polegać? Mamy jej szukać, aż znajdziemy czy iść dalej? -.- '''Alan: '''Mnie pytasz... >_> ''W tle słychać syczenie i chrząknięcie. Drużyna zamilkła. 'Wendy: '''Wy też to słyszeliście? O_O ''Reszta drużyny pokiwała głowami na tak. Wtedy usłyszeli ten dźwięk. Był coraz głośniejszy. Zawodników przeszły dreszcze. thumb|center|335 px '''Wendy: '''Nie podoba mi się to... o_o '''Lorenzo: Proponuję szybko stąd iść. Alan: Taa, lepiej chodźmy... Wtedy ich latarki zgasły, nie chcąc się zapalić. Kassidy: 'Co ty wyprawiasz?! ZAPAL TO! '''Alan: '''Nie da się! o_o '''Wendy: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ''Alan, Lorenzo i Kass usłyszeli przeraźliwy krzyk Wendy. Chwilę potem dźwięk szemrzącego wiatru. Wszyscy się wystraszyli. '''Alan: '''Wendy!!! Co się dzieje?! O_O '''Lorenzo: Co mordę wydzierasz?! Bębenki mi za chwilę pękną!!! Latarka się zapaliła. Alan poświecił dookoła. Kiedy odwróćił się za siebie, ujrzał wielkie czerwone oczy. Zemdlał. Następne ujęcie. Alan budzi się spoliczkowany przez Kassidy. Alan: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ZOSTAW MNIE! '''Kassidy: '''MORDA! ZEMDLAŁEŚ, TO POMOGŁAM CI SIĘ OCKNĄĆ! '''Lorenzo: '''Przestańcie wydzierać te pyski. Głowa mnie przez was napierdala. >:( '''Alan: '''Gdzie jesteśmy??? I co z Wendy? '''Kassidy: '''A jak myślisz? Nie ma jej. '''Alan: Czyli to musi być wyzwanie. Problem w tym, że nie mam pojęcia, co mamy teraz zrobić. Lorenzo: Nic. Szukajmy dalej wyjścia. Kassidy: '''Przecież nie mamy żadnego ekwipunku... niczego nie znajdziemy, póki Gladiatorzy nas nie znajdą. '''Alan: To może poszukajmy ich? Gdzieś tutaj muszą być. Lorenzo: Ta, pewnie już na mecie albo przed metą. Przegramy to, mówię wam. ;-; Alan: '''Tylko się nie poddawaj. Chodźcie, coś musimy robić. Nie będziemy tu siedzieć, jak te ciule. '''Kassidy: '''Wow. Nawet mi zaimponowałeś. Pokój zwierzeń '''Alan: Najpierw Rose, teraz Wendy... Obym ja nie był następny, bo znając tamtą dwójkę, z pewnością przegramy. A ja mam już dość bycia na przegranej pozycji. ;d Wyzwanie Tymczasem Gladiatorzy rozdzielili się. Severin i Dakota szukają wyjścia, a Zeke, Cass i Lili szukają Katie. '' '''Ezekiel: '''Katie! '''Lili: '''Katie? '''Cassidy:' Katie, sikasz czy to drugie? Lili: '''Cass. xD '''Cassidy: '''Trzeba próbować wszystkimi zwrotami. xD '''Ezekiel: Dziewczyny? Widzicie to samo co ja? Lili: Co takiego? Ezekiel wskazuje im palcem na ciemną postać z wielkimi czerwonymi oczami, którą widzi w oddali. Lili krzyknęła. Lili: '''O JEZUS! UCIEKAJMY! O_O '''Cassidy: CI-CHO! Ezekiel: Ej, to gdzieś zniknęło! :O Lili zaczęła uciekać. Wpadła na Severina. Lili: AAAAAA, WON ODE MNIE MASZKARO!!! Severin: '''TO JA, KRETYNKO, ZAMKNIJ PASZCZĘ! '''Lili: '''JAKI JA?! '''Severin: '''Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart... '''Dakota: CO, GDZIE?! Severin strzelił facepalm'a. Pokój zwierzeń Severin: 'Zacytuję... "AAAA! OTACZAJĄ MNIE GŁĄBY!!!" Wyzwanie '''Severin: '''A gdzie ta dwójka patałachów? ''Trójka rozgląda się za Ezekielem i Cassidy. Nigdzie ich jednak nie widać. '''Dakota: O MATKO ŚWIĘTA! GDZIE ONI?! O_O Lili: NIE MAM POJĘCIA! O_O Severin: No trudno, to idziemy dalej. Uważajcie, bo jeszcze wy się zgubicie. Lili: '''Chwila, co? Chcesz ich tutaj zostawić na pastwę losu? ;-; '''Severin: Widzisz ich gdzieś tutaj? Zniknęli, jak ta anorektyczka. Lili i Dakota zmarszczyły brwi. Dakota: 'Koleś, chyba sobie żartujesz? -.- '''Severin: '''Chcesz to tu zostań, obie możecie. Ale potem nie wyjcie, jak was też coś dopadnie. ;) ''Lili i Dakota popatrzały na siebie. '''Lili: Ech... idziemy... :/ Severin: Jednak nie jesteście aż tak tępe, jak uważałem. Progres. :') Dakota: 'Nie przeginaj... -.- ''Poszli dalej. Wkrótce trafili na Wojowników. '''Lorenzo: '''No proszę, kogo my tu mamy? '''Severin: Misia gogo. Co wy tu robicie? Chcecie nas sabotować? A może to wy ich wszystkich gdzieś zabieracie! -.- Kassidy: '''Co ty kurwa pieprzysz... tak się składa, że zgubiliśmy mapę, GPS, te dwie przybłędy i nie wiemy, jak stąd wyjść. -.- '''Dakota: '''Współczuję Alanowi. '''Alan: Dzięki... ;-; Lili: '''My zgubiliśmy połowę drużyny. Widzieliśmy jakąś czarną postać z ogromnymi czerwonymi gałami! To było straszne! O_O '''Alan: O kuźwa, to tak jak ja! :O Severin: 'Nie zesrajcie się przypadkiem... >_> ''Dakota klepła go z całej siły w tyłek. Severin wyskoczył do góry. '''Severin: '''Czy ciebie do reszty pojebało?! Łapska przy sobie! >:( '''Dakota: Słuchaj ty arogancki gogusiu. Jak mnie stąd nie wyprowadzisz, to obiecuję ci, że spakujesz dzisiaj manatki i polecisz do domu! Severin: A jak wyprowadzę to...? Dakota: '''Nawet nie myśl o czymkolwiek związanym ze mną. Po prostu wygramy, to chyba odpowiednia nagroda, co nie? ;) Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: Jak tak darłam się na Severina, to aż zapomniałam o moim lęku do ciemnych pomieszczeń! :D Severin: Ta mała podpada mi coraz bardziej... jeżeli dotrwa do połączenia drużyn, to szybko zniknie. ;) Wyzwanie Dyskusje zawodników przerwał kolejny przerażający dźwięk zbliżający się coraz bardziej w ich stronę. Nikt długo się nie zastanawiał nad niczym i wszyscy pouciekali. Kassidy potknęła się o kamień, po czym coś wciągnęło ją w głąb ciemnicy. Lili: '''AAA! Nawet ją to coś porwało! O_O '''Dakota: Uciekajmy!!! :O Alan: Tędy dziewczyny! Lorenzo: 'NIE! Tędy! ''Lorenzo i Severin wbiegli na siebie zderzając się głowami. Oboje byli zdekoncentrowani. Dakota, Alan i Lili ukryli się w jednej z głębin. '''Dakota: '''CHCĘ STĄD WYJŚĆ! WYPUŚĆCIE MNIE!!! '''Alan: Uspokój się!!! Lili: 'Sprawdzę czy to paskudstwo jeszcze tam jest. ''Lili wychiliła się z głębiny. Po chwili "potwór" wyciągnął ją. 'Dakota: '''Lili! O_O ''Dakota i Alan ruszyli na pomoc Lili, ale jedyne co zobaczyli, to jak dziewczyna wtopiła się do istoty. Monstrum ruszyło w stronę Severina i Lorenzo. Najpierw schwytany został Severin, a chwilę po nim Lorenzo. 'Alan: '''Dakota, uciekajmy! ''Zaczęli uciekać, postać ruszyła w ich stronę. '''Dakota: Stąd nie ma wyjścia! O_O Alan: '''Jest! Patrz, światło! :O '''Dakota: GDZIE?! O_O Wtedy Dakota upadła. Alanowi udało się wybiec z jaskinii i przekroczyć linię mety. Angela: '''Alan zapewnił swojej drużynie wygraną! Gratulacje! B) '''Alan: Moment, że co?! O_O Angela: 'Ta cała "istota" to jedynie DJ i jego mama przebrani za potwora! Zadanie polegało na wydostaniu się z podziemi. Ten komu się to udało, wygrał. Skoro ty dałeś radę, Gladiatorzy będą musieli kogoś wyeliminować. A teraz pozwól, że przedstawię ci "postać". xD ''Z jaskinii wychodzi czarne monstrum, z którego wylatują wszyscy złapani. Na końcu Angela rzuca w jego stronę odplamiaczem. DJ i jego mama wychodzą zadowoleni. '''Mama DJ'a: Nareszcie jakś przyjemna robota! Takie rzeczy to rozumiem! ^^ DJ: '''Było całkiem fajnie, haha! '''Dakota: '''POWIETRZE! ŚWIATŁO! ŻYCIE! JESTEM URATOWANA! <3 '''Severin: '''Wygraliśmy? Powiedz, ze tak... '''Angela: Niestety nie. Alan przekroczył linię mety, więc to Spartańscy Wojownicy wygrywają dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Wojownicy wiwatują. Gladiatorzy są rozczarowani. Severin: 'Fantastycznie. -.- '''Katie: '''Nie spisaliśmy się... ;-; '''Angela: '''Rzymscy Gladiatorzy, zapraszam was do namiotu eliminacyjnego! Eliminacje już za 10 minut! ''Gladiatorzy zmartwili się. Pokój zwierzeń '''Severin: Jeśli odpadnę, to grzecznie mówiąc, będę wkurzony. -.- Dakota: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie zostanę przegłosowana... W końcu, byłam "final girl" w moim zespole. :/ '''Lili: Jestem nieco zmartwiona. Sama nie wiem, na kogo zagłosować. Nikt nie zasłużył na eliminację. Alan: Jestem z siebie zadowolony. W końcu zapewniłem zwycięstwo drużynie. Miło jest widzieć i czuć, że jesteś "bohaterem". ^^ Kassidy: 'Skoro jestem dzisiaj bezpieczna, zadbam o eliminację pewnej wkurzającej osoby. :) Ceremonia Eliminacji ''Angela i druzyna przegranych są już w środku. Angela rozpoczyna ceremonię słynnym przemówieniem. '''Angela: Wszystko jasne, także pora już zagłosować. Jako pierwsza Dakota. Głosowanie Dakota: '''Nie mam innego wyboru. '''Ezekiel: '''Przynajmniej jednego palanta mniej będzie. '''Katie: Nikt inny nie przychodzi mi do myśli. Severin: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że mnie nie wykopią. Nikt inny w tej drużynie nie ma pojęcia o grze. '''Lili: '''Być może to odpowiedni wybór. '''Cassidy: '''Wybacz, ja głosuję na osobę, którą obwiniam za przegraną. Nic osobistego. '''Kassidy: A teraz pora na szach i mat. B) Poprawiła głosy od innych. Ceremonia Eliminacji Angela: Hm... głosy są trochę pokreślone, ale da się odczytać wynik. Na tacy znajduje się 5 świeżutkich napoleonek. Pierwszą z nich otrzymuje... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Cassidy. Cassidy: '''Dziękuję. '''Angela: '''Drugą karpatkę dostanie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ezekiel. '''Ezekiel: '''Mniam, czekałem na nią. '''Angela: '''Ostatnia osoba, która nie otrzymała żadnego głosu to... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... Katie. '''Katie: Phew, jeszcze żyję. :p Rozpoczyna się dramatyczna muzyczka, zagrożona trójka robi się nerwowa. Angela: 1 głos i przedostatni deserek wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dakoty. Dakota: Och! Udało mi się! ^^ Dziewczyny są zaskoczone, że Lili jest zagrożona. Pokój Zwierzeń Katie: Ciekawe, kto zagłosował na Dakotę. Lili: ja? Czemu ja? :/ Severin: 'Zajebiście... najpotrzebniejszy gracz odpada przed połączeniem drużyn... czuję się, jak w Oskayi... :') Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Angela: '''Severin, jesteś zagrożony, ponieważ nie masz w tej drużynie ani jednej osoby, która stanęłaby za tobą. ''Severin przewraca oczami. 'Angela: '''Lili, ty jesteś zagrożona, bo twoje wrzaski pogrążyły Cassidy i Ezekiela, czy to wystarczający powód, żebyś opuściła grę? ''Lili przęłknęła ślinę. Angela: Ostatnia napoleonka wędruje dzisiaj do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Severina!!! Wszyscy są w szoku. '''Katie: '''Ale ja na Lili nie głosowałam! :o '''Dakota: '''Ja też nie! '''Ezekiel: Ani ja! Lili: '''To w takim razie kto? ;-; '''Angela: '''Otrzymałaś 5 głosów. Jeżeli jest tak, jak mówicie to znaczy, że ktoś sfałszował głosy... I ktoś dostanie za to dyskwalifikację z programu. -.- '''Dakota: To pewnie Severin! -.- Lili: To nie fair! ;-; Angela: 'Niestety Lili, bardzo mi przykro, ale odpadasz z programu. Masz jeszcze szansę na powrót. Ale teraz zapraszam do Karuzeli Wstydu. ''Lili niechętnie wstaje, żegna się z druzyną i odchodzi. W oddali spostrzega uśmiechającą się perfidnie Kassidy. '''Lili (szeptem): Hej, to pewnie sprawka Kass... zdemaskujcie ją... ;-; Dakota i Katie pokiwały głowami na tak. Karuzela Wstydu 'Lili: '''Powodzenia laski! Trzymam za was kciuki! ''Angela wciska guzik. Lili odlatuje hen daleko. 'Angela: '''Została juz tylko dziesiątka zawodników! Szybko się nasza ekipa kurczy! Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Czy dowiem się, kto podmienił głosy? Wszystkiego się dowiecie w kolejnych odcinkach Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki